


The Future Is in the Stars

by starsinger



Series: Drunken Doctors and Policemen [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: The years leading up to First Contact will be long and grueling in the aftermath of World War III, but in the end, the future will be in the stars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we start the final trek of the McCoy/Kirk family and their extended friends and relations. This will take us up to and include the most anticipated moment of Star Trek: First Contact, the moment when Vulcans land in Montana and greet us. But, we must continue where the last story left off. Jim is home, and, like Kev and Chris, is suffering from PTSD. Bones is trying to help, but if it weren’t for Jocelyn and her professional help, he’d be helpless. Don’t own them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Someone once said, 'Don't try to be a great man. Just be a man, and let history make its own judgments."
> 
> "That's rhetorical nonsense. Who said that?"
> 
> "You did. Ten years from now.""
> 
> – William T. Riker and Zefram Cochrane, 2063 (Star Trek: First Contact)

Jim awoke, gasping, again. His hands in front of him trying to ward off unseen enemies. This immediately woke Bones who waited. Like the other captives, Jim was suffering from PTSD. His time in the palace seemed secondary to his capture. Jim had begun to remember the gas and being unable to breathe. Worse yet, watching someone cutting into his throat to keep him alive.

All Bones could really do in moments like this was lie there and let the terror pass. He rubbed Jim’s back as the shudders passed through the younger man’s body, and degenerated into sobs. That was the cue that Bones needed as he sat up and pulled Jim into his arms. He held him as Jim sobbed like a child. They hadn’t been intimate since Jim had left for the war, but that was secondary to Jim’s recovery. Jocelyn had told Bones to be patient. Jim had been held captive, and, according to Kev who’d been the most open about what happened, raped, repeatedly. They all had.

“Not everyone who goes through experiences like this get PTSD,” Jocelyn told him. “Kevin seems the least affected, though he sees me every week. Some of that might be that he doesn’t have a partner. Chris is the most affected, Philip tells me that they haven’t even slept in the same bed since he got back.”

Thank god Jocelyn was a licensed therapist. That and having him in the household proved valuable. The post World War III economy came out as a barter system. Bones had literally gotten a goat for treating an old woman’s boils last week. Jim had received three cows, one of whom was pregnant, for designing and installing solar panels for a farm up the road so they could have electricity. Reina had been up there with him, helping build and install the equipment. Four years of confinement in Khan’s palace had left him physically less than fit, and he needed the exercise.

That night, though, Bones lay back down with Jim swathed in his arms and let Jim cry himself back to sleep. These were becoming less and less, but they knew it would take time. Before they knew it, Worf had landed on the bed and was poking his nose in Jim’s ear. It was hard to ignore the big dog, as old as he was getting. Jim had just laid an affectionate hand on the dog’s greying muzzle when two small bodies came flying through the doorway demanding attention. Jo giggled as Worf gave her a big kiss and Jimmy crawled up on top of them. He was unsure of this new man in his young life, but he knew that the new man loved him.

“Daddy? Can we have pancakes?” Jo demanded.

“Why don’t you ask Reina?” Bones asked her.

“She’s out with Uncle Kevin. She didn’t come home last night,” Susie told them as she wandered in.

“I thought you said she’s gay,” Bones muttered.

“I think she feels it’s her duty to contribute to the human population,” Jim told him. “Since Kevin is confused, and leaning toward gay, she feels he’s a safe bet.” Jim told him as he rose with Jimmy. “Diaper,” Jim said as he exited the room.

The day started as it always did, Reggie and Charlie came down for breakfast before heading out into the fields. Harvest was soon, and they had a few things to consider. Among them how much feed they had for the animals. Which hogs needed to be slaughtered for the winter, the ferrier said he’d be by this week to look at the horse’s hooves. Bones wistfully thought of the days when all they had to worry was if there was enough gas in the car to get them to the grocery store. Reina had even started experimenting with pasta making techniques.

Susie grabbed a pail and headed for the cow barn as Reina started getting the dough ready for bread. All the domesticity made possible by the solar and wind energy powering the house. Two months ago they’d had to make do without because the bombs had taken out the electrical grid. Helped to have an electrical engineer in the family. Reina was learning the trade from her father, and Susie had shown some interest. Rachael had picked up the knack for sewing, and was making clothes for everyone.

Bones headed to his office in the back, the one he shared with Jocelyn. This would be a full day, and he needed to be ready. He waved at Reg and Charlie in the fields as he turned the sign over in the window. The Doctor was in.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent revelations from Hollywood, I’ve begun to realize how relevant this story is. I was touched as a teenager by a male relative. I also had a man who I was babysitting for come in and try to rape me. He didn’t succeed. Even men are coming out in Hollywood with accusations. It’s all about power. It’s happened over and over again in history. Helen of Troy was really a pawn in the game between Greece, the Gods, and Troy. Women are often called Jezebels, a reference to the Bible, when they use sex to get what they wanted. But, let’s be honest, that’s the only power a woman really had. And that’s what Khan exploited. His power meant He could have anyone and anything he wanted. And it cost these people years of their lives, and they did nothing to warrant it. Now, Jocelyn is not only dealing with the aftermath on the victims, but their families as well. Don’t own them.

 

Jocelyn sat in the café watching the men and women around her. It was a practiced gaze, she’d been doing this for year. One of them she’d even been married to before they both realized they were gay. He sat to her right staring at his cup of coffee. Phillip Boyce sat next to him staring off into space. Carol Harrison sat to his right, and Kevin Reilly sat next to her. She supposed he was the odd man out. He was a victim of Khan’s predation after all. She still thought he might be able to provide some insight into what was going through their partners’ mind, especially since he was unattached.

“I think we’ve made some progress,” Leonard told her quietly. He stared at the table a long moment before continuing. “Jim awoke last night in a sweat. He wasn’t screaming this time. He also rolled over into my arms and let me hold him through the worst of it.”

Jocelyn laid a soft hand on his arm. “That is good news, Leonard. Did I hear that Reg and Keiko are finally getting married?”

Leonard flashed her a brief grin, “Yes, they are. They bought some land from Jim and Reg is building a house on it. The whole neighborhood intends to show up and help him finish it. An old-fashioned barn raising.”

“That will be fun,” she smiled. “What about you, Philip, how are you and Chris?”

“He’s stopped talking about killing himself,” Philip muttered. “Joce, If I came home and…and…found him dead, I’d just end it.” Jocelyn reached across the table and squeezed his hand. Chris had taken it the hardest. He’d recently begun to blame himself for what happened in Khan’s palace. That he’d been deliberately unfaithful to his husband. It was what had brought on the thoughts of suicide. Kevin had been the one to talk him down. “If I EVER got my hands on THAT man,” Philip said. He was shredding the napkin in his hands.

“Carol, how are you and the boys?” Jocelyn asked.

“I’m pregnant,” Carol told them. Jocelyn smiled. John had responded the second fastest to therapy right behind Kevin. He never once blamed himself for what happened. It had still taken him weeks to sleep in the same bed as Carol. He’d obviously taken the next step. Everyone congratulated her as she smiled. “We’re still a work in progress, but the night we…made this baby. He was my John again.”

“Well, that explains your order of water,” Kevin said with a smile. “Philip, just remember, he’s the same man he was. Some people seem to take longer than others.” Philip nodded. He knew Kevin was right. It just took a little while to process. “Being held captive by a megalomaniac for years is not an easy thing to overcome.”

“You want me to come home with you, Philip? Talk to Chris again?” Joce offered.

“Please,” Philip said. It was a plea from the soul. Joce nodded as they talked a little longer. They left the café, she’d deliberately chosen it so no one could ask for anything stronger than coffee. She hugged each of them before heading out with Philip. She could only hope that Chris would remain strong.

Long, slow and painful had been the mantra of everyone involved. Jim would accept the hugs of women, but flinched if a man touched him, especially if he didn’t know him. Leonard had seen this before in his work as a doctor in abuse victims. Jim had even let Leonard start kissing him again. The word _Bones_ no longer came out in a voice filled with pain. The only time Jim was ever vulnerable outside the bedroom was when he was around the kids. Jimmy had become the center of his universe and Leonard would never begrudge him that.

Leonard didn’t blame Jim for what happened. He was coerced into what he did. Leonard did not see Jim having sex with Khan as cheating on him. Jim simply did what he had to do in order to survive. He thought he was finally getting through to Jim on this, but he couldn’t be sure. He opened the door and all was quiet. He found a note on the counter. “Leonard, Keiko has asked to come over for a party. Jim is still here. He was taking a nap when we left. George.”

Leonard sighed as he climbed the stairs. A nap sounded good. He walked into their bedroom and saw Jim curled up on his left side, asleep. He just watched. Jim being home was the best thing he could hope for, everything else was superfluous. Bones stripped down to his underwear and slipped into bed next to him. He pulled Jim into his arms, and Jim didn’t resist. Maybe, finally, Jim was beginning to feel safe, he thought as he kissed Jim’s forehead. Jim’s arms tightened briefly before relaxing again. He began to feel hope again. That one day everything would be alright.


End file.
